


Milk

by timetravellingdixon



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravellingdixon/pseuds/timetravellingdixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and John meet in a shop buying milk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please, please, please can you mention anything that you think I can Improve on. :) thanks

" I don't see why you couldn't get Rory to buy the milk, Doctor" Amy's strong Scottish accent carried throughout the aisle, drawing an irritated glare from a woman carrying a bundle of cloth that screamed profusely in her arms. Amy put her hand lightly across her phone to muffle the sound and smiled apologetically at the woman, "sorry" she mouthed and the woman nodded back at her. Amy knew she was making a fuss, but, then again, so would anyone who had been woken by the Doctor crashing through their bedroom door at god knows what time at the simple request to buy a pint of milk.

"Because, Amy." the Doctor's voice sounded ridiculously enthusiastic and mildly chastising over the phone, "Rory is busy helping me hold stuff and, quite frankly, I don't trust him to go as quickly as you do."  
" Fine, see u in a bit." Amy huffed. She hung up the phone and turned out of the aisle, milk in hand.  
The next thing she knew she was flat on her back after her new converse slipped across the freshly mopped floor.  
A hand was being offered in her peripheral vision and she lifted her arm and grabbed hold as she was pulled back up onto her feet.  
"you okay?"  
"yeah, I hurt my pride more than anything, thanks"  
"no problem, they should really have put a wet floor sign up, I'm John, John Watson."  
Amy looked at the man for a second thinking she must have a concussion, His eyes were earnest, and her brain slotted into place as she realized he was probably waiting for an answer.  
"Oh, I'm Amy, Sorry, did you say your name was..."  
The man looked at her like she was mad and repeated himself.  
"John"  
"uh, okay. well thanks." She replied and sped off thinking her brain must have been fried, She was spending too much time with the doctor. After a few steps, she cursed realizing her mistake, the milk had been left behind with the strange man.  
Picking up another bottle, Amy stepped carefully this time across the shiny, damp floor and proceeded to pay for her milk. Passing the self-service checkouts on the way out she heard a few frustrated curses being yelled at a machine, Amy chuckled to herself turning her head to see John Watson storming of leaving his shopping behind. Thinking that this man must be insane she hurried off through the automatic doors and out into the quiet street beyond.  
Back in the Tardis control room, Amy relaxed back on the railings telling the boys about her crazy milk adventure. She was surprised when the doctors head popped up and he excitedly exclaimed

"you met John! Haven't seen him for a very long time, How's the mustache?" 

Amy's confusion must have shown on her face and Rory looked like a lost sheep.  
"But, Doctor, Sherlock Holmes is a fictional character. It's just a story."  
The doctor looked like a kicked puppy for a moment before regaining his usual bounce, He practically skipped over and pinched Rory on the cheeks. "Rory, Rory, Rory, You know there's no such thing. You thought I was just a story and look at me now."  
It was Amy's turn to step in." Okay, fair enough but Sherlock Holmes in the late 1800's fine but not here."  
"Yeah, well there was a little incident with the weeping angels and it all got a bit complicated but they're fine. Just don't tell them that." the doctor said unconvincingly.  
Rory could see hundreds of loopholes in the doctors reasoning but decided that it was probably for the best that he didn't mention anything more.

"So, who wants to pay a visit to the greatest detective who ever lived then?"


End file.
